


Like The Way I Do

by wordsofaninsanemind



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, Hate, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic : Frank's POV. From how he felt when Gerard told him that him and Lynz were getting married up until how he feels today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Way I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'Like The Way I Do' by Melissa Etheridge

_Is it so hard to satisfy your senses_  
 _You found out to love me you have to climb some fences_  
 _Scratching and crawling along the floor to touch you_  
 _And just when it feels right you say you found someone else to hold you_  
 _Does she like i do_

Everything had been going great and I was pretty sure that soon Gerard would let the world know how we felt about each other. Even with Jamia in the picture, Gee always knew that I would pick him over her and I did. I have kind of been walking around on my own little cloud nine as of late because I really thought that everything was changing and I guess it was but not how I thought it would.

"I'm getting married," he told me.

"What?"

"Lyndsey and I are getting married." He said smiling at me.

"You are marrying that chick from MSI? The one that totally fan-girls over you? When did you become Mikey?"

He rolled his eyes, "are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I'll be there and I will even take pictures." I watched him walk away. I shook my head in disgust. She'll never be me, I thought to myself.

_Tell me does she love you like the way I love you_  
 _Does she stimulate you attract and captivate you_  
 _Tell me does she miss you existing just to kiss you_  
 _Like the way I do_  
 _Tell me does she want you infatuate and haunt you_  
 _Does she know just how to shock and electrify and rock you_  
 _Does she inject you seduce you and affect you_  
 _Like the way I do_

"Really, Gerard? So you are going to tell me that she could possibly love you as much as I fucking do?" He looked at me, his hands on his hips and no clear expression on his face. "I know how much I turn you on," I walked closer to him and looked up into his eyes, "how fucking hard I make you on stage when I touch you or my lips touch you in any way."

He kind of jerked away slightly, "I can't answer that."

"Because you know I am right. All those times we've been apart and I have ached for my lips to meet yours again. There is no fucking way that she can feel that way. No fucking way at all." He turned away from me now, his hand running through his hair and I went on. "Admit it, even when you are with her, your thoughts still run back to me. Don't they, Gerard?" I walked over so, that I was in face again. "I bet she can't suck your cock like I do either," I ran my finger down his chest and over his crotch, squeezing him. "She can't make you feel that way. We both know it." I said a convinced smirk on my face." He removed my hand from his crotch and walked away from me, leaving me feeling defeated.

_Can I survive all the implications_  
 _Even if I tried could you be less than an addiction_  
 _Don't you think I know there's so many others_  
 _Who would beg steal and lie fight kill and die_  
 _Just to hold you hold you like I do_

I've gotten angrier since that day you walked away from me. I hate that I love you. I hate that I long to be with you. I hate that you are this addiction that I can't fucking break. All these months and I still accept all your advances because I fucking love you so fucking much. There was always other girls, but you always came back to me. What the fuck did I do? I lied for you about us. I'd fucking kill anyone if they hurt you. I'd fucking die if it meant that you couldn't walk this earth anymore. Yet, the anger is still rising in me. I know that as much as I am fighting it, that some day you will do something that will make me be like, fuck you, and I am going to walk away...forever.

_Tell me does she love you like the way I love you_  
 _Does she stimulate you attract and captivate you_  
 _Tell me does she miss you existing just to kiss you_  
 _Like the way I do_  
 _Tell me does she want you infatuate and haunt you_  
 _Does she know just how to shock and electrify and rock you_  
 _Does she inject you seduce you and affect you_  
 _Like the way I do_

_Nobody loves you like the way I do_  
 _Nobody wants you like the way I do_  
 _Nobody needs you like the way I do_  
 _Nobody aches nobody aches just to hold you_  
 _Like the way I do_

I buried my face in my hands. I couldn't watch the two of them anymore. It made me so fucking angry and I might just fucking kill her. I took a drag of my cig and look in the other direction. As angry as I am, I still fucking want him. I hate myself for that. But I miss it all. The kisses. The soft touches. The sex. It consumes me and that is all I think about. I hate myself for loving you so fucking much still, when you have made me an afterthought.

_Tell me does she love you like the way I love you_  
 _Does she stimulate you attract and captivate you_  
 _Tell me does she miss you existing just to kiss you_  
 _Like the way I do_  
 _Tell me does she want you infatuate and haunt you_  
 _Does she know just how to shock and electrify and rock you_  
 _Does she inject you seduce you and affect you_  
 _Like the way I do_

You did it yourself, you know. You were the one that pushed me away in the end. I fought for so long to continue to be by your side and then you fucking turned around and told us the band was done. You took ever last shred of hope that I had for you, ripped it into pieces and then you stomped on it. I can pretend you aren't there but the worst part is I still fucking love you. And you know what, I know you are regretting it. You regret it everyday of your life that I am gone. You miss me. You don't have to tell me. I can see it in your tweets. Subtweets are still tweets even when you don't mention the person. I can hear it in your song lyrics because even my song lyrics are a reply to you. I can't help it. I still fucking love you and she will never understand. She can never love you like the way I do.


End file.
